pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Tacit Ronin
|image = |givename = |launch = December 6th, 2015 |class = Mark-1 |status = Destroyed@TravisBeacham August 13, 2013 |origin = JapanPan Pacific Defense Corps: LOCCENT Control |height = 244ft (74m) |weight = 7,450 tons |speed = 8 |strength = 7 |armor = 3 |pilot = Duc JessopTacit Ronin: Kaori and Duc Jessop (deceased) Kaori Jessop (deceased) |operating = Stellis CMInfo taken from: Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 59 |energy = Actinide 235 |weapon = FangbladesMark-1 Jaegers |body = Shikon Kobushi (The Fang-Fist Way) |powermove = Cobra Strike |kaiju = 3 |appearances = Pacific Rim (cameo)}} Tacit Ronin is the first Mark-1 Japanese Jaeger. History Tacit Ronin is assigned to Tokyo, Japan's Shatterdome alongside Coyote Tango and Echo Saber. Tacit Ronin had a kill count of three Kaiju prior to its destruction. Features Similar to Coyote Tango, Tacit Ronin is lightly armored allowing for quicker movement and greater speed to evade any Kaiju attacks. Tacit Ronin is powered by a nuclear reactor and is armed with a pair of Fangblades mounted under each wrist, designed for close combat. When not in use the Fangblades retract backwards, with the blade tip retreating behind Tacit Ronin's fists. "Cobra Strike" is one of its signature attack moves. Tacit Ronin also has two rear jets along the center of the back probably to increase it's propulsion for quick bursts, such as Gipsy Danger and Crimson Typhoon. Trivia *Tacit Ronin's appearance in Pacific Rim is a cameo. *According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters Kaori and Duc's last names are "Koyamada" *The Pan Pacific Defense Corps. website contains a .PDF document citing Tacit Ronin's assignment in LimaNew Pan Pacific Defense Document Revealed!"In accordance with our subsidiaries and shareholders worldwide we decide that we are willing to divert $ 19,647,000,000 CLP to speed assembly of Lima Shatterdome, which will host the jaegers Tacit Ronin and the next Mark-2 of Diablo Intercept. This strike group regional will defend the southeastern quadrant Pacific basin, from Medellin to the Patagonia." and its location being Tokyo, Japan alongside its brethren Jaegers. Travis Beacham states that Tacit Ronin's launch date (2015) conflicts the construction of Lima's Shatterdome which began in 2016.Travis Beacham: Tacit Ronin in Lima Shatterdome? *According to Travis Beacham the Defense Corps. built a Shatterdome in Osaka, Japan in response to Asia's proximity to the breach. Nova Hyperion and Tacit Ronin were said to be stationed there.Travis Beacham: Who were the Jaegers stationed in Osaka?Travis Beacham: Oaska Shatterdome However, he later states he is uncertain that Osaka is the Shatterdome's location.Travis Beacham: Why does Japan have two Shatterdomes? *Travis Beacham hopes to feature Tacit Ronin in future comics.Travis Beacham: More Tacit Ronin to come *Tacit means to be "silent" or "unspoken", to "imply" or "infer knowledge without direct expression". Define Tacit at thefreedictionay.com Ronin is reference to the wandering Samurai from the feudal period of Japan, one without a lord or master . Ronin - Wikipedia.org Gallery Pacific Rim Int TV Spot 4 04.jpg|Tacit Ronin in Pacific Rim TV spot Tacit Ronin Prologue.jpg File:Art-Tacit_Ronin_Destroyedj.jpg Tacit Ronin Destroyed.jpg Tacit Ronin.PNG File:Tacit_ronin_jaeger_pacificrim_movie.jpg|Concept art by Emmanuel Shiu File:Art-tacit_ronin_jaeger_pacificrim_movieu.jpg|3D Concept File:Art-Tacit_Ronin_Destroyedjbd.jpg File:Art-Tacit_Ronin_Destroyedjc.jpg File:Jaeger_graveyard.jpg|Tacit Ronin's head lies in Jaeger graveyard File:Art_to_render.jpg|Early digital painting to 3D render Notes References Category:Jaegers Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Destroyed Category:Mark-1